The Swordsman
by TheDragonofFate
Summary: Your Mission should you chose to accept it is to find and stop the player know as Death Gun. I started GGO for a mission it became so much more.. the reason why I played games the reason why I had went to such lengths to protect them all


**The Swordsman**

**Chapter 1 **GGO

**Dof: Yes I know you shouldn't start a new story while working on another one but hey why not? Any ways yes this I a self-insert but I will try to keep any ridiculousness to a minimum. Now let us begin!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own SAO 2 or anything about it just my Oc and this Story.  
><strong>

It was a quiet evening in GGO with most people looking to buy what they need for their next battle and the pubs were full of people betting who would win the 3rd annual Battle of Bullets or BoB. On the spawn platform an emerald green light appeared signifying the birth of a new avatar. When the light faded a person stood and looked around. They were dressed in a simple beginners outfit. With an awed expression on their face they stepped onto the ground only to accidently walk into someone. After falling onto the ground the new person was suddenly swamped by people who were yelling at him in a different language.

'What did I do?' the person thought 'I just accidently walked into someone it is not like I killed them when I walked into them.' After thinking this the newbie stood up and tried to apologies only to realize if he couldn't understand them then how would they understand him? After thinking this he remembered a part in the instruction manual of the Amusphere saying that there is an automatic-translator in the hub of each game. When he swiped his right hand downwards he noticed who he had run into by accident. She had blue hair and eyes, a green jacket and shorts on she also had a sniper rifle slung over her shoulder and a pistol hidden behind her. Loosely wrapped around her neck was a white scarf with a black pattern.

=-=-=-=-=-=-POV Change!=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'Well that's not good' I thought 'Of the people I had to bump into I bumped into a person who would kill me without a second thought. Ah here is the speech translator hidden deep into the options.' I pressed the button and immediately my ears were assaulted with cries of.

"He Knocked over Sinon! How dare he? Who does he think he is? Let's teach this newbie a lesson about respecting the best sniper in GGO!"

I gulped and tried to fix my mistake of accidently knocking over this Sinon person who must be the best sniper in GGO if these guys are to be believed.

"S-Sorry about running into your." I said. "I am new so I was looking at the sights not where I was going. Please forgive me" After saying that I looked at Sinon who was staring up at me with an expression of disinterest. With a huff she stood up and walked away after saying "You are lucky that the city is a safe zone otherwise I would have shot you in the head for that." I was both relived that I wasn't going to be hated by her and terrified to think that she wasn't lying. With a sigh I heard the people around me leave and I even heard a few muttering about how they would have handled things and made themselves look better in Sinons eyes. Once all the commotion had died down I went into a nearby alley and turned off my auto-translator. After all if I was to be inconspicuous I shouldn't have anyone over hear my conversation. Turning I swiped my finger down to open the menu and I clicked contacts and the 1st one on my contacts list was blacked out with just the words TS on it. After clicking it I spoke quietly just to make sure I wasn't over heard.

"The Swordsman to the Blacksmith." I paused for a second waiting for confirmation that I could be heard.

"_We read you loud and clear swordsman proceed with your update."_

"Yes Sir. I have logged into the game Gun Gale Online popularly known as GGO. I have made contact although unintentional with one of the top players and I have managed to pass myself off as a newbie."

"_Roger that continue to maintain you cover unless needed."_

"Should I tell the Admins as to what we are doing sir?"

"_No we will handle it here we already told them about this mission."_

"Affirmative anything else I need to know sir?"

"_This mission is one of the highest priorities of the VGTF do you understand what that means?_

"Yes Sir" I said with a solemn tone

"_Good proceed to register for the 3__rd__ annual Bob contest we will provide you with your usual equipment at these co-ordinates."_

"Understood TS out"

After ending the call I checked my mail where the co-ordinates were.

"Let's see these co-ordinates are half a mile west and about 100 feet up in the air." I muttered to myself as I looked over to where the co-ordinates lead.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked aloud as I walked out of the alley. "The co-ordinates lead into a mall the size of a football stadium."

After saying this I started my journey to the location and behind me I heard a loud yell. Glancing over my shoulder I saw someone new on the spawning platform. They had a white outfit like me and long black hair. Not wanting to bring attention to myself I looked away and continued walking into the mall… although I had a strange feeling I had met that player that had spawned before. 'I must be fooling myself' I thought. 'No way I know someone like that.' Shaking my head I turned my mind back to the task at hand. Finding my weapons and getting to the bottom of these rumors about this so called death gun. While I was jogging through the city I turned back on my auto-translator after all I want to be able to understand where I am going.

=-=-=-=-=-=-Time Skip!=-=-=-=-=-=-

When I finally made my way into the mall I double checked the co-ordinates after entering it to make sure I wasn't in the wrong place but I was.

"Why me?" I huffed as I looked at the game in front of me. It was a game featuring a cowboy and you had to try and get to the cowboy and land a hand on him before you get shot. Just now trying it was a guy in a blue outfit and he was running at the guy while dodging the bullets. After he had crossed a certain line the NPC started to shoot and reload a lot faster and he shot the blue guy 3 times mere seconds after the guy had crossed the line. After this event had happened a notification had showed up on my screen telling me I had one new message. When I opened the message there was a single line with no return address.

_When the kid beats the game walk up to the NPC and say the following_

When the sky and earth met darkness was born

_It will give you your bag_

_From_

_Blacksmith_

"You are a genius blacksmith making it so only I could get the bag." I saw out of the corner of my eye a kid my age walking up to the game and started it. Not wanting to watch how badly the kid would lose I turned my mind to the task at hand. While I was gathering my thought I was interrupted by a fanfare thinking the kid had been shot I looked at the game only to see the newbie with their hand on the NPC. Seems like that newbie is better than they let on while everyone was stupefied by the kid I walked past them and I caught a fragment of what the newbie was saying.

"…Predict the Prediction Line"

After walking up to the NPC I said the words blacksmith sent me

"When the sky and earth met darkness was born"

The NPC responded with

"**Verifying Password… Password Confirmed. Here is your equipment Swordsman"**

After saying this the NPC went into the building and came out with a black bag taking the bag I turned around and left the game and crowd of people behind.

=-=-=-=-Random Alley=-=-=-=-

After making it to an alley I set the bag down and looked into it. What I saw in there made me smile with remembrance. In the bag were 2 9mm pistols 1 black the other white. Under those was a dark green cloak with armor covering the right arm and lying on top of all of those were a pair of cylinders. Taking the cylinders I found a button on both of them after pressing the button a bright blue blade appeared out of the left one and an emerald green came out of the right. I equipped my cloak smiling as I felt the familiar weight of it settle on my shoulders. I slid the swords now deactivated into the specially made pockets in each sleeve. And finally I holstered each of my guns around my waist. With my equipment ready I knew that I was able to defend myself against any threat I faced. After I got ready I walked out of the alley and walked down the road. While I was walking I saw the newbie from the mall and the person I had ran into earlier going into a bike rental store. Flipping my hood up I walked into the store where the newbie had paid to use one of the bikes with a squeal of tires they left. After paying for one of my own I hopped onto it and drove it to the administrative building. I made it to the building with one minute left. Entering the building I immediately walked over to the registration and registered for BoB. When I had finished signing up I walked over to a booth hidden in the wall. There I sat down and got ready for my match. When the notification appeared I found out I was put in the F block. And my 1st opponent was someone named Leafe. After reading this I was surrounded by light and was teleported to the waiting screen. When I was there I made sure my equipment was ready because I knew that no matter what I had to finish my mission

To find and stop the player known as Death Gun from killing people.

**Dof: sorry about not updating DHL last week I was busy with typing this up.**

**TS: So this is what happens when you get bored am I correct?**

**Dof: maybe.**

**May Fate Be Kind to You**

**DOF**


End file.
